The present invention relates generally to rope holders and more particularly to an improved rope holder for adjustably belaying and conveniently releasing the free end of a rope. It is common practice in prior art rope holders to provide V-shaped slots or kerfs in which the rope is wedged to maintain a desired rope tightness. Exemplary of such prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 760,428; 868,765; 1,480,006; 1,670,257; 2,316,950; 2,640,240; 2,642,640; 3,575,371; 3,931,821 and 3,953,911. Apart from their relative complexities of design and lacking in convenience to use, a common disadvantage of these prior art devices is the total lack of control over the rope while it is removed from the belaying slot. Consequently, it is somewhat difficult, once the rope is pulled to a desired tightness, to conveniently manipulate the rope back into the slot so as to maintain the desired rope tightness.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved rope holder for conveniently and rapidly belaying the free end of a rope or the like in secure and reliable fashion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rope holder of the above character which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.